


The World Is Ugly (but you're beautiful to me)

by Marvelite5Ever



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Nate and Wade end up at the Eiffel Tower, Nate and Wade having a moment, Nate ruins the moment, Surprise Kissing, gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in, on accident, on an ice skating rink, sneeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/pseuds/Marvelite5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cablepool ficlets based on prompts I've found.</p>
<p><b>Chapter 1:</b> <i>Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent. </i><br/><i>And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed.</i></p>
<p><b>Chapter 2:</b> <i>Kissing in/on/at the Eiffel Tower</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World Is Ugly (but you're beautiful to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent._  
>  _And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed._

* * *

The silver moonlight shafted through the open window to pool over the covers tangled at their feet, legs entwined together. 

The air was warm, even though it was dark, and smelled of ocean. The rhythmic hushing of ocean waves was muted in the distance; a lullaby, to which the slow, steady beating of their hearts provided the metronome. 

But aside from that, it was silent. No words made their way past scarred lips that didn't like to cease their restless movement, that so often curled in pleasure at the way the air was grated with words spoken in a rough voice, hollow voice, avid voice. 

The voice was content to lay curled and motionless in the back of a throat that every so often swallowed down the urge to speak and shatter the fragile silence. 

Fragile silence, fragile tranquility. An embrace of shared fragility. Hands warm against hips, resting there, languid. Sweat-slick skin pressed against sweat-slick steel, comforting. Mouths that tasted of each other. 

Eyes open, half-lidded. Content in drowning in their locked gazes that held no keys to their secrets. But they were searching for glimpses of glinting blade edges, dark, slinking shadows, however fleeting—a single particle of light catching on a scale of something that swam deep in blue depths; a darker flicker to indicate unchartered territory in brown orbs already dark with wanting and losing. 

Their whole worlds were swallowed up in each other's eyes, and it was the most beautiful way of looking at the world that either of them had ever seen. 

They took it all in—everything they were given by eyes that remained unhidden. Words unspoken. Promises broken and forgiveness awarded. And understanding that not everything could be understood, and maybe not everything needed to be. 

Their foreheads touched; their breaths mingled, warm and humid. They shared the air like they shared the bed, like they shared the night and the calm, like they'd shared the earlier pleasure in all its intensity. They shared the afterglow, neither wanting to move, even as the puddle of moonlight slowly spread up their legs like water soaking into a paper towel. 

The silence between them—the peace—felt just as fragile; papery. 

They were handling the soft paper silence so delicately that it shocked them both when it was suddenly rent asunder. 

_“A-choo!”_ Nathan sneezed, and his forehead would have collided with Wade's nose had the mercenary not shrieked like a chimpanzee and thrown himself bodily backwards, toppling off the edge of the bed. 

“Wade?” Nathan said in concern, lifting up on his elbows to look over the end of the bed to the floor, where Wade was sprawled naked, eyes wide and mouth open in a comical O. “Are you alright?” 

And then Wade started laughing. 

A grin broke across his face like the sun over the horizon at dawn. He curled forward with the strength of his laughter, arms around his waist, the sound loud, harsh and jarring in the night, like someone had taken a cheese grater to it. 

And just like that, all the peace they'd had was broken. 

But as Nathan watched the way Wade's eyes crinkled at the corners, the way those brown orbs shone brightly even in the half-light of the room, the way tears of mirth streamed down scarred cheeks, over delicious lips, a delectable pink tongue darting out to catch the salty droplets, Nathan thought that this was just as good, if not better. 

“I can't believe you just sneezed like that!” Wade laughed, the mirth shaking his toned frame. “One of the only times I was afraid to start talking, and you break that down with your stupid sneeze—because holy shit, you, Mr. Nathan Dayspring Askani'son _Gesundheit_ Summers, have the world's best timing. Please tell me you sneeze in all the most intense scenes during movies, because if you do I will love you forever, I'm not even kidding. Way to break the tension! I'll need to remember that one! The next time somebody looks at me and says, 'Deadpool, did you kill th—' I'll just interrupt them by sneezing! Sneezing powder is going to be my new best friend. You're being kicked to the curb for a better best friend replacement, Nate. Ohemgee, sneezing could be the perfect cock-blocker! Just imagine that Scott and Logan are standing there looking all dreamily into each other's eyes, about to kiss, and then you _sneeze_ —”

“I don't think Scott and Logan are together,” Nathan deigned to interrupt, amused as he settled back down against the bed on his back, his flesh arm automatically wrapping around Wade as the mercenary climbs back onto the bed and pressed against him in a way he could only describe as 'snuggling' or 'cuddling.' 

Wade breathed a breathy laugh against Nathan's clavicle, warm and humid, making Nathan shiver despite himself. The night air was getting progressively cooler, and soon he'd have to pull the covers back over their naked forms. 

“Oh please,” Wade murmured against Nathan's skin, grin audible in his voice. “The sexual tension between those two is so thick and electrified that it _crackles._ ” 

“I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you bringing my dad up at this moment,” Nathan said, even as he bent his head down to press a kiss to the top of Wade's head. The mercenary sighed contentedly and pressed closer. “Can we talk about something else?” Nathan murmured. 

“Anything for you, baby cakes!” Wade poked him in the hard muscle of his abdomen. “What do you wanna talk about?”

Nathan fought the urge to roll his eyes. “What about acceptable pet names, given the status of our relationship.” 

The body clinging to him tensed. “And what _is_ the status of our relationship?” 

“I was hoping you'd tell me,” Nathan said, pressuring a kiss to Wade's temple. “What do you want our status to be?” 

The mercenary relaxed. When he pulled away enough to meet Nathan's gaze, his eyes were bright, grin mischievous. “What about old married couple?” 

Nathan laughed. “I think you missed a few steps, there. Why don't we start out as boyfriends, and see if we can't eventually make our way to becoming an old married couple. It would be a shame to find ourselves there without the dating, the proposal, the wedding, the honeymoon, the anniversaries—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Wade said, pushing himself up on his elbows and leaning over to press his grinning lips against Nathan's own. “Boyfriends. That's copacetic.” 

Nathan chuckled into the kiss and pulled Wade closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to end up more on the humorous side than it did, but I guess this is what happens when I'm dead tired because I'd only slept for one hour in the past 39. Or maybe because I was listening to “The World Is Ugly” by My Chemical Romance. Mental exhaustion + soporific song = sleepy fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> _”Because the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me...”_


	2. Why the Eiffel Tower? (kiss me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Kissing in/on/at the Eiffel Tower_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wasn't planning on posting this little ficlet. But I saw the Deadpool movie today (it was FUCKING _AWESOME_ ) and I wanted to post _something._ Even if this has nothing to do with the Deadpool movie except that Deadpool's in it. Lol.

* * *

They were surrounded, guns trained on them from every direction. 

There wasn't any choice but to say, Bodyslide by two! 

So that's what Wade said. 

And the next moment they were standing on an ice skating rink in the Eiffel Tower, metal beams arching and criss-crossing above them, laced with lights, the city of Paris spread out around them, also charmingly lit against the dark sky. 

Luckily for them it was night, the Tower was closed and they didn't terrify any tourists by appearing out of nowhere. 

“The Eiffel Tower, Wade?” Cable asked, looking at the mercenary with a raised eyebrow. “I don't think you needed to take us halfway around the globe just because we were about to be shot.” 

“Uh, actually,” Deadpool said, scratching at the back of his head through the mask, “I wasn't thinking of anywhere in particular. I was just thinking, 'Let's get out of here!' And then we just kinda ended up here.” 

Cable hummed thoughtfully, looking out at what truly was a fantastic view. “But why did we end up at the Eiffel Tower, of all places?” he asked, before glancing down and scuffing at the ice with a boot. “And since when is there an ice-skating rink in the Eiffel Tower?” 

“To answer your second question, I think it's part of the big Paris Push to get the 2012 Olypmics,” Wade said. “Which means that this fic apparently takes place four years ago.”

Cable gave him an odd look.

“Unless the ice skating rink is still there?” Deadpool turned to look at you. “Does anybody know if it's still there? It might still be there.” 

Cable tried to see what Wade was looking at, but his confused gaze slid right past you.

“To answer your first question, uh,” Deadpool turned and looked out at the city, a green field and bare-branched trees visible nearby, backdropped by buildings so different from the tall, modern, clean-cut look of New York city. Paris looked older and more culture-y. More endearing. More loving. 

“Well,” Deadpool said. “I guess it's just been on my subconscious, or whatever.”

“Oh?” Cable prompted, interested. 

Deadpool shrugged, using the tip of his sword to scratch a heart in the ice. “Paris is the City of Love, is it not? And you gotta admit, the Eiffel Tower is pretty fuckin' cool. And I've just been thinking, kinda, sometimes, that I've always wanted to kiss someone on the Eiffel Tower. So I guess it was a location that was in my head, that the bodyslide latched onto when I didn't think of anything in particular, y'know?” 

Cable stepped over, boots crunching softly on the thin layer of shaved ice atop the rink. 

“But it's kinda pointless to have an actual bucket list when you can't die,” Wade said, moving the ice crystals around with his sword, oblivious. 

“A bucket list isn't a list of things for one to do before one dies,” Cable said. “It's a list of things for one to do while one's alive.” 

And then he reached out and tilted Wade's chin up, reaching a hand to the back of Wade's head and pulling off the mask, leaning in and kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ice skating at the Eiffel Tower.](http://www.brianmicklethwait.com/culture/archives/2004/12/skating_in_the.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Apparently this story has evolved into a collection of random ficlets. And therefore might be added to again at some point in time.


End file.
